Life and Power
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: Ranma falls into two springs. And the changes that causes
1. Prologue

Life and Power  
Prologue  
  
Silverbreeze Silverbreeze@softhome.net  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
20010329  
  
+Chinese+  
[Panda signs]  
  
  
A year before returning to Japan, Ranma and Gemma visit the Valley of Cursed Springs. Things happen... Gemma becomes a panda, nothing new there. Ranma is knocked into the Spring of the Drowned Alien with Tail. Not used to his tail he falls into the Spring of Drowned Teenage Girl. Now normally doing so would make the Girl Curse replace   
one of the forms. But we are not dealing with a normal person here. Ranma was born with nigh infinite potential, amazing abilities, god like ki reserves and an ancient soul. Add to this the pure power of his new race. Somehow so powerful that he has become full-blooded sajyain in any form. Powers deep inside Ranma reach out realizing there is   
a soul trapped in the spring with him. In the resulting explosion of Magic and Power. Ranma is thrown clear of the springs while another body falls into the Spring of Drowned Wolf.  
  
Ranma getting back up scans his body with his ki and smiles as a new idea comes to him. Suddenly he is floating over to the Wolf Spring. With gentle chi hands he lifts the female wolf there into the air and over to dry land. The guide shakes himself out of his shock and heads over to the Pandaman first pouring hot water over him. Gemma keeps   
staring at his son.. it looks like his son, but taller and stronger (Think Ranma's features but Goku's height and more muscular build). Seeing how the Panda become his father Ranma goes to his pack and pulls out his blanket. Softly he wraps the wet she wolf in it. While he is doing so she wakes and looks into his eyes. A soul already bound to his energies due to the way he saved her, finds her new found wolf loyalty imprinting him as her alpha. Smiling Ranma steps back and slowly pours some hot water on the wolf. The red furred timber wolf reforms into Ranko.   
  
Ranma nods and passes over one of his Chinese outfits, "+Here you go+" Ranko moves off a bit to change then comes back to Ranma's side, "+I would come with you if you will let me+" Ranma reaches back to scratch his head, "Well I guess so... but we are on a training trip. It won't be pleasant,"   
  
Ranko nods, "I would still follow". At this point Gemma catches on enough to jump at Ranma, "Boy we can't take a woman with us. They are weak and will only distract you." Ranko and Ranma look at Gemma and shake their heads, "Pop, do you realize how stupid you just sounded. According to my senses +Wild Child+ here has a higher power level then you do. That's not weak". Gemma growls and prepares to strike Ranma.   
Ranma simply stands there to take the blow. Or so it seems, in fact he dodges so fast it causes an after image, then he is standing in the same spot again. Gemma keeps trying to hit him and simply can't.   
  
Ranko watches all this for a bit, then begins to glow. Emotions long in active resurface. A girl used to a time of Lords and Ladies, finds herself watching a fat man attack the   
young man who as far as she is concerned is her Lord. Ranko raises her hand and points it at Gemma, "Thou shall not strike My Lord in Anger!"  
  
'Light that flows like blood. Come to my waiting hand. To defend my Lord. FIREBALL'  
  
Ranko tosses a fireball at Gemma causing him to run for cover in a singed gi, His handkerchief burned off his bald head.   
  
  
We watch a year pass. In that time Ranma and Ranko train together. Though they are close in ability. Ranma is Master of Fighting and Ranko is Mistress of Magic. They have become a matching pair. For one year they spar and train together. For one year Ranma gets used to Ranko, for one year he hears her continuously call him lord and master. Instead of making Ranma more of a pig it has brought the boy a sense of humble self-respect.  
  
And what of Gemma you ask? Gemma has learned to fear his son. And to fear the woman who has become his shield maiden, his servant and his most trusted friend. Ranko, oh Ranko has grown but still the bond is there. For her Ranma is Lord and Master, He and not the old panda is her alpha, and if she is chosen as his mate, joy will be hers. If not, she only hopes that Ranma will find her worthy to be at his side… even if not his bed. But she has hope for he is affectionate and seems to be courting her without saying it out loud.  
  
  
Continued  
  
Yes this is just the set up. We continue next in the Return to Japan. Not sure if I will have   
amazons in this story, We will see where the spirit of Ranko leads ne?  



	2. Chapter 1

Life and Power  
Chapter 1 : The Return   
  
Silverbreeze Silverbreeze@softhome.net  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
http://www.delphi.com/RanmaFree  
  
20010407  
  
//Author Notes//  
+Chinese+  
[Panda signs]  
  
//I am using a different way of writing for this fic. Let me know if it helps the   
quality any. I will see if I like it I might use it from now on. The // notation is in case I   
miss moving my notes to the bottom. It happens//  
  
  
This is Nerima, a district of Tokyo within the Island Nation of Japan. This is the   
hometown of two families, the only two to practice the Anything Goes school of Martial   
Arts. One family is the Tendos, a family of four that had lost the mother years ago.   
Three sisters and their father, three sisters that just learned of the possibility that one of   
them will be placed in an arranged marriage soon.  
  
On the other side of Nerima is the house of the other family, the Satomes, but it   
has been ten years since Nodoka has seen her son or good for nothing but beloved   
husband, they are missed terribly. We will soon see what happens when they are reunited   
and Ranma brings home a woman who refuses to be separated from him.  
  
— Ranma's location —  
  
Through rain walk a young man with a pigtail and a young woman with red hair,   
the young man's aura is glowing slightly red and the woman is close enough to be inside   
the aura without actually touching the man. The effect of the aura is noticeable, the man   
and woman are bone dry as if the rain can not reach them. They are following a panda.   
The man mutters, "So we go see the Tendos first, then find mom. I don't like it but   
okay." The panda holds up a sign, [Fine] flips sign over, [Just follow me to the Dojo].   
Ranko shakes her head as she walks just behind Ranma on his left side, "I don't trust him   
Ranma-sama". Ranma nods, "Not much he can do though. Lets just go along for now."   
Ranko bows her head slightly, "As you wish, My Lord". Ranma just shakes his head and   
narrows the aura he is using to keep himself and Ranko dry, causing the Red haired girl   
to step closer to him, as soon as he is sure his baka father can not see it, Ranma takes   
Ranko's hand and squeezes.   
  
They drop their hands as they come to the Dojo and quickly use a thermos to   
transform Gemma before knocking.  
  
—Tendo Dojo—  
  
The knocking on the door causes Soun and Nabiki to run towards it tripping over   
each other. Soun's voice carries, "Satome-kun!" Genma's voice is sweet and syrupy   
without being unmanly, "It's good to see you Tendo." Gemma comes in followed by   
Ranma and Ranko. Soun sees Ranma and before he even asks about Ranko, he tries to   
catch Ranma in a bear hug. Before the shocked faces of the Tendos, Ranma seems to   
blur and is suddenly standing beside Kasumi. Ranma's voice is soft and modulated to be   
pleasant, "Does he do that often?" Kasumi nods and blinks, "Oh my, you are fast". The   
Tendo girls are still blinking when they notice Ranko float down behind Ranma, "That   
was fun My Lord, can we do it again?" Is all she says with a sarcastic smirk Nabiki   
would kill for. The three girls gasped, Ranma looked over his shoulder and clicked his   
tongue, "There was no need to fly. You are fast enough on the ground."  
  
Akane blinks and attacks Ranma, "You brought a Demon into your house… DIE   
DEMON LOVING PERVERT!" Ranma dodges calmly, A blur before the swinging   
Akane, much to the shock of Soun who can finially see Ranma in action. Genma looks   
over at his friend, "You have to stop her. Ranma could beat the Master. And if she   
annoys him, I don't know what will happen." Ranma looks at Akane, "Ranko is just as   
human as you are. Not my fault you are so unskilled. And I am not a pervert." Akane is   
winded by now but still swinging she is slowly beginning to glow red. Ranko on seeing   
the glow waves her hand muttering, "Be it Day Be it Night. By the Power of Inner Light   
– SLEEP!" Ranko glows for a second and Akane sinks to the ground snoring, "Sorry   
Ranma-sama, I didn't expect one so unskilled to try to attack you. Ranma shakes his   
head, "Its perfectly alright Kochan." Soun and Nabiki stare at Ranma and Ranko, "Do I   
want to know what that was?", asks Nabiki. Soun goes into Demon Head, "WHAT   
HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Ranko lifts her hands and screams, "TO   
DEFEND THE MASTER!!" A wall of Lightning appears between Soun and Ranma.   
Ranma sighs and puts his tail around Ranko, "Lets go find Mother." Ranma slowly   
raises into the air then flies toward the east where he feels a emotional tug. Nabiki and   
Kasumi blink and stare after them. "That's one strange pair.", whispers Nabiki. "Oh my!   
I wonder if they are dating." , wonders Kasumi out loud. Soun just faints as Genma sits   
and drinks his tea.  
  
//Not much here idea wise.. Just Tendos meet the Satomes and Ranko. Ranma is   
attacked by Akane for being a possible Fiance. Ranko gets mad at Akane but Ranma   
stops her. Kasumi and Nabiki notice a few things.. A. Ranko calls and treats Ranma like   
a Noble that she serves. Or like a subservient wife would. B. Ranma and Ranko are very   
close. C. Neither is sure she wants to try to break them up. Though both are leaning   
toward friendship.//  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Life and Power  
Chapter 2 : Nodoka   
  
Silverbreeze Silverbreeze@softhome.net  
http://cyberlife.gq.nu  
http://www.delphi.com/RanmaFree  
  
20010407  
  
//Author Notes//  
+Chinese+  
[Panda signs]  
  
—Satome Mansion—  
  
Ranko is walking up the path to the main gate of the Satome Estate, she is dressed   
in a dark cloak with the hood up, there is a flash of red as Ranko has undone her pigtail   
and is wearing her hair loose over her shoulders. Ranko stops at the main gate. One of   
the guards there nods, "State your business." Ranko speaks softly, "Tell Satome-sama   
that a servant of Ranma-sama has come to speak with her." The guard blinks and shrugs   
picking up the internal phone. He listens for a bit and nods as he opens the gate for   
Ranko, "Go to the main door you will be met there." Ranko swiftly walks to the door. It   
opens to reveal a woman dressed in a kimono and carrying a silk wrapped bundle. Ranko   
senses the aura she has been seeking and bows deeply, "Hail Mother of my Lord, peace   
to you and joy to your house. May I enter, I would speak with you My Lady before   
Master comes home." Nodoka looks at the woman before her, for a woman this was,   
"You do mean Ranma, my son, do you not?" Ranko looks into Nodoka's face for a   
instant long enough to Nodoka to see her expression, "My name is Ranko, I only have   
one Lord and Master, my Lady. And it is not that man who is your husband. Ranma-  
sama sent me before him. To speak with you so that seeing him will not be too big a   
surprise." Nodoka nods and leads Ranko to sit down in the living room then sits next to   
her on the couch. Ranko sighs and looks at Nodoka "My Lady, I have a question, one I   
know Ranma-sama has too but would hesitate to ask right away." Nodoka catches   
Ranko's chin before the younger woman can look down, "Do not look away, I want to   
see your eyes." Ranko blinks and looks up reaching up to drop the hood, exposing her   
hair, "As you command My Lady." Nodoka nods and looks at Ranko, "You love my son   
don't you?" Ranko nods softly. Nodoka smiles, "And his feelings?" Ranko shakes her   
head slightly, "I am not sure but I believe I … It may not matter I need to ask you   
something important My Lady." Nodoka nods and wonders what question could be so   
important, "Ask child". Ranko looks at Nodoka, pain in her eyes, "My Lady, have you   
agreed to the arrangement with the Tendos or made other arrangements for your son's   
future?" Nodoka blinks, "What kind of arrangement?", even though looking into   
Ranko's eyes Nodoka has a good idea what kind. Ranko fights back tears, tears she has   
been fighting since the Tendo Dojo, "His engagement, Satome-sama!" Nodoka shakes   
her head, "No Ranma is to pick his own wife. What has Genma done?" Ranko looks at   
Nodoka, "Is it a free choice or must it be a girl from a group of your choosing, My   
Lady?" Nodoka blinks, "I hope I will approve of his choice but it is his heart that will   
chose." Ranko smiles and almost hugs Nodoka before she stops herself, "Thank you.."   
stops half way into the hug, "I am sorry My Lady." Nodoka smiles and hugs the girl, "If   
he chooses you I could live with that, as long as I have time to get to know you. Now   
what has my husband done?" Ranko sighs, "As much as Master and I can figure out he   
has engaged Ranma-sama no less then three times. And the only engagement that allows   
Ranma-sama a choice of any kind is the Tendos because there are three daughters."   
Nodoka nods, "I will put all claims on equal ground and let Ranma decide when he is   
ready." Ranko looks at Nodoka, "My Lady??" Nodoka shakes her head, "The only one   
who can say if you have a claim is Ranma. But if he says you do then I will second it and   
you will be on equal footing." Ranko smiles and this time truly hugs Nodoka, "Blessings   
on you My Lady!" Ranko backs away slightly and grins wiping tears from her eyes,   
when suddenly she stiffens and turns to the door. Nodoka is about to ask what is wrong   
when she notices Ranko's face light up, and the girl sinking to bow over her knees as   
voices can be heard in the hall.   
  
The door opens and Ranma steps in with the butler. Ranma is dressed in a full   
black Chinese outfit like the one we are used to. The butler is about to announce Ranma   
when he sees his Lady staring at the young man and decides to wait. Nodoka takes in the   
strong and graceful body of the young man then his face. Finally she looks into his eyes,   
seeing the depths and finding herself drawn in, "Ranma??" Ranma smiles, "Hello   
Momma." Ranko sighs softly, a strange mixture of contentment and annoyance, but   
doesn't speak. Ranma looks over, "Came back too soon Kochan?" Ranko nods slightly   
but doesn't get up. Ranma sighs and is about to speak when he is tackled by his mother,   
"My son is alive and he came back!!" Ranma hugs his mother and chuckles, "Yes   
mother.. Ah mother we have a short trip to make, the three of us. When you are ready."   
Nodoka nods and just cries happy tears for a while. When she is done her son, her little   
Ranma smiles down at her and then he looks toward Ranko, "Kochan come here please."   
Ranko is instantly on her feet and beside Ranma, "Master?"   
  
Nodoka notices that somehow Ranma's sash curls around Ranko's waist and her   
hands fall to rest on it, there is a blissful look on her face as she looks at Ranma. Nodoka   
looks at her son, "Err when did you grow a tail, my son?" Ranma smiles at his mother,   
"An accident in China, I am lucky my curse is more benefit then flaw. Kochan was   
saved because of that accident so I am fine with it. She has a curse too and so does pop."   
Ranko growls when Ranma mentions his father. Nodoka nods having no reason to   
distrust her son, "What are the effects of these curses, my son?" Ranma points to   
himself, "For me not much anymore, I lose the tail and my hair stands up less when I am   
in uncursed form. Kochan's cursed form is a she wolf. And you will see Pop's later.   
Kochan get the thermoses." Ranko reluctantly steps out of the tail's embrace and goes to   
her Master's pack pulling out the cold and hot water thermoses. Nodoka smiles, "You   
are going to show me the curses before we go?" Ranma nods, "Just watch." Ranko   
hands the thermoses to Ranma then removes her cloak and loosens the kimono   
underneath it. She looks at Nodoka, "This is easier to do if I am nude, would nudity   
offend My Lady?" Nodoka looks at Ranma, "She doesn't seem worried that you will see   
her. My son is so manly! Go ahead Ranko." Ranko nods and strips, exposing a well   
developed body that has become strong and lean under Ranma's training. Ranma allows   
his mother to take in Ranko's form and grace before pouring just enough water to trigger   
her curse. Quickly Ranko becomes the Red furred she wolf again and lays down at her   
Alpha's feet. Ranma then pours the hot water over himself, his body barely shifts only   
the loss of the tail is visible. Nodoka nods. "I see. Most interesting. And how do she   
change back?" Ranma smiles, "Cold water activates the curse, hot water deactivates.   
Ranma pours cold water over himself and hot over Ranko, "Though we know techniques   
to keep it from happening." Nodoka blinks at her son, "Why did you return to your   
cursed form?" Ranma smiles, "Cold water finds us too easily, it is easier to be in cursed   
form when it looks almost like your real form." Ranko dresses swiftly and is beside her   
Master and slightly behind him. His tail reaches out and wraps itself about her waist.   
Nodoka suddenly smiles and decides she likes what her son uses that tail for as she   
notices Ranko relax and place her hands on the tail wrapped around her.  
  
Ranma leads them over to the sofa, he sits down with Ranko sitting against him,   
still wrapped in his tail. Nodoka nods and smiling sits on her sons other side. Ranma   
explains quickly where Ranko came from. At first Ranko fears this will make Nodoka   
remove her blessing. Nodoka listens and nods accepting and smiles at Ranko, "Ranko-  
chan, why didn't you tell me my son is such a manly man?" Ranko looks down hoping   
that means Nodoka would still accept her, "If you wish to … remove your blessing… I   
would understand Satome-sama." Nodoka shakes her head, "I can not do that, It is my   
son you must please and not myself. And something tells me you would do your best to   
do so, with or without my blessing." Ranko looks at Nodoka, "As long as I have strength   
to breath Satome-sama."   
  
Ranma smiles, his newer skills showing him the undercurrents, "Excuse me don't   
I have a say in who my girlfriend is?" Nodoka looks at her son and smiles, "Not only   
that but you alone can decide who you will marry." Ranma sighs, "Mom, about that.   
There is a problem, I have multiple engagements active because of Pop." Nodoka nods,   
"Yes Ranko-chan told me. I won't dissolve any of those. But any girl you want has as   
valid a claim as those Tendos. Including Ranko-chan if you consider her in the running."   
Ranma looks down at the worried Ranko and winks at his mother, "Ranko, don't you   
think you should thank the woman that might be your mother in law, when I feel ready to   
marry?" Ranko blinks and looks at Ranma hope shining brightly in her eyes, "Not a   
proposal but… That is a promise that I have a equal chance, isn't it Ranma-sama?"   
Ranma smiles, "I think your chances are better then most." Ranko glomps onto Ranma   
sighing contently. Ranma waits a bit and as Ranko calms unwraps his tail, "Isn't there   
someone else you should be thanking Kochan?" Ranko nods and gets up walking over to   
her Master's mother, "My Lady Nodoka-sama, I don't know how to thank you." Nodoka   
smiles and stands taking Ranko into her arms, "You could start by calling me Auntie, We   
don't know if you and my son will marry. But I do know you will be part of his life for   
the rest of yours. That already makes you family." Ranko crushes Nodoka in a hug   
crying happily, "Thank you Auntie." Nodoka rocks Ranko softly and lets her cry herself   
out then whispers, "Go to the powder room down the hall and freshen up. I am sure my   
son wants you looking pretty when we pick that baka of a husband of mine." Ranko nods   
and runs to the powder room.   
  
Ranma looks worried and is about to follow when his mother puts a hand on his   
arm, "She is just going to the ladies room, my son." Nodoka sits down, "Is there anyway.   
I could get you to stay here?" Ranma nods, "I would like that." Ranma softly blushes,   
"Not sure I can get used to sleeping alone though." Nodoka blinks and smiles, "Ranko-  
chan sleeps in your arms doesn't she, or close by" Ranma nods, a bit worried. Nodoka   
crushes him in a hug, "My little boy is so manly." Ranma goes Nani? Ranko walks back   
in and Nodoka flies from crushing her son to crushing Ranko and speaking in mock   
anger, "You didn't tell me you sleep in his arms! Why didn't you tell me my son was so   
manly.". Ranko mentally quotes her Master by also going Nani? Nodoka lets the girl go   
and smiles, "I guess I should have Ranma's old room prepared. Wonder if the bed is   
wide enough?" Ranma blinks his mind kick starting, "Your not mad Mom?" Nodoka   
smiles and shakes her head, "Of course not, but if you get her pregnant you better either   
marry her or make her a official mistress." Ranma facefaults and Ranko faints, her last   
thought as unconscious claims her is happiness that she stays at her Master's side even in   
sleep.  
  
//I believe Ranma is a genius, much smarter then me for sure, He will show it   
more here but sometimes its cool to have him confused//  
//Sorry I couldn't resist. Even if Nodoka is much better then she is in canon she   
still has strange sexual morals.//  
//Yes I am making the Satome Clan rich and powerful again. I have noticed that   
Nodoka has been focused more on Honor then Genma. In many of my fics I make   
Nodoka the member of the high-ranking clan. Often using Masaki as her clan. In this fic   
the Satome Clan is high ranking. It is Nodoka's clan not Genma's I noticed that   
Nodoka carries the Honor sword and not Genma, now I might be wrong here but I   
believe it is the recognized Heir that would carry the Honor sword.. If I am wrong tell me   
but for this fiction, the Heir will carry the sword. Making Nodoka more important then   
Genma, he is just the man who married into the Clan //   
  



End file.
